


The better option

by Marcellinos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, First time writing NSFW, NSFW, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcellinos/pseuds/Marcellinos
Summary: Guzma's drawn you to Po town, made you battle through Team Skull's finest grunts, and now one battle remains, but behind that door was more than you bargained for





	The better option

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair this was the only reason I joined AO3. I wrote this piece a few months ago, and thinking back it's probably my first NSFW piece ever. Definitely not my best work, but I feel it's the best I could have done. Please enjoy the idea of Guzma stepping all over you, Ciao.

You swear you had no idea what you were getting yourself into when you messed with Team Skull, but here you were, being coaxed through their poor excuse for a town with just your team and a few dozen full heals in tow. The air smelled of spray paint, sweat, and musk, your hair was almost soaked all the way through from the second you walked in.

And here you are, about to turn the doorknob of the final door in this mansion. The whole place stank of rotting wood and teenage sweat. Your hand shakily turns the handle and pushes forward the door. A waft of deodorant blesses your nose as you open to the red-walled new room.

“I thought told you grunts to stop fuckin' with me,” a strong voice snapped, and you knew right away who it was, “ah, it's you...” You swallow your breath as you creep into the room. Upon a throne sat Guzma, a towering man with the build of a house. He didn't look impressed.

“You told me to meet you?” you mutter. He smirks and nodded.

“Yeah, now lemme get a good look at ya.” He summoned you over with a flick of his fingers. You cautiously stepped into the room, letting the door close behind you as grunts seemed to flood to see their boss deal with the kid who had caused them so much trouble. As soon as you were in arm's reach, he violently pulled you forward by your collar, pushing up your chin with his thumb and index finger and examining you, all while smirking, as if he'd won something.

“Doncha think I'm gonna go easy on ya cuz you're a lil' lady,” he taunted, “what, 16? 17?” You tried to squirm free.

“19, actually,” you muttered past his grip, trying to pull yourself against him, but his grip was firm around your waist. He raised an eyebrow.

“Ya don't say...” he hummed, pulling your ear to his lips, “lemme cut you a deal, darlin', you play a lil game of mine, and I'll let you go without any problems...” You'd hate to admit it, but his warm breath on your neck sent tingles down your spine, and his whisper in your ear made you shiver. No, you told yourself, you're here for business.

“What kind of game?” you cautiously asked. He waved a finger at you.

“A-a-a, no fun in tellin ya now,” he smirked, “we got a deal?” You swallowed back your pride.

“Fine.” As soon as that word escaped your lips, he had pulled his fingers through your hair and stood up from his throne. You'd forgotten quite how tall he was as he towered over you pulling you towards the door and opening it with his unoccupied hand. You screamed to let go, but his orders to the grunts were louder.

“The fuck y'all doin here? Get back to work ya useless grunts!” he bellowed, shoving them out of the way. They all began returning to their posts without any second questions. His hand remained firmly in your hair, feeling like he was ripping at your scalp with every step you took.

“Uncomfortable there?” he taunted. You muttered an agreement. “Good, shoulda thought of that before you fucked with ya boy.” He lead you, screaming and writhing, out the back door of the mansion, into a waterlogged bog of a garden. He took a sharp right and slammed you against the wall, pinning your shoulder painfully.

“Ya think it's fun to mess with Team Skull?” he taunted, “ya think it's fun to mess with ya boy Guzma?” He stared you in the eyes, trying to tear an answer from you. A tear almost fell from your eye, this was too much, towering over you and shouting in your face.

“N-No!” you muttered in terror, “I'm so sorry.” He seemed to have a change of heart as he heard your voice. He grabbed your chin again.

“Aw darlin, don't be like that, this was the better option, trust me.” His eyes went from a shocked sympathy back to a dominating force of nature. The hand that was embedded in your shoulder reached down to your hip. He bit his lip sharply as he caressed your neck. His sudden touch sent shivers down your spine. The next thing you knew, his lips had met yours, he pulled you in and forced you to comply, despite how you were trying to pull away.

“Wh-what the fuck?” you muttered as he freed you.

“I told ya sweet little ass it was the better option,” he repeated, “whatcha interested in? Calling me daddy? Spanking? Lil bit of ass play?” You swallowed hard, this was his game. Everything in your being said run, everything in your being said stop, but there was something that made this entire ordeal make you crave him even more than your previous encounters. You scanned around for any grunts that may catch you and sighed as nobody was in sight. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“I-I've always been into -” you began, your voice cracking as your face flushed, “into pet names.” He grinned widely, one hand finding itself slowly rising up your shirt, as the other rubbed his erection, something you hadn't noticed until just now, but was extremely obvious now he was teasing you with it. His hand grabbed one of your breasts from outside your bra, then found its way inside, teasing one of your nipples with one rough finger, making you have to bite your lip to not allow a moan to seep through.

In one swift movement, he pulled up your bra and shirt, tossing them to one side. You gasped in shock, but he still had you in his grasp.

“Nice rack ya got there, darlin',” he complimented, teasing both of your nipples now as he seemed to get closer and closer to you. You tried to hold back your moans, but a few quiet ones slipped past your lips. He relished in how much you wanted to resist him, but he knew you were under his spell. One of his hands grasped your hair, more gently this time, and forced you to your knees and into his covered bulge.

“Yeah, get a good look at it, get a good feel of ya daddy's hard cock,” he taunted, pressing you against it and grinding against your face. When he felt you'd had enough, he freed himself, a huge cock before your eyes, throbbing and dripping from the head. You know what he expected as he thrusted into your face again. You swallowed your pride and took him into your mouth.

“Mmm, good girl,” he moaned, “yeah, take as much as you can, darlin'. Choke on it.” He thrusted you deeper, making you gag a little, but he was lapping it up, small sighs and moans came from above you as he played with the sensitive hairs on your neck. You worried about if he wanted you to take all of his cock, he was admirably girthy, but perhaps for someone who was a little more experienced than you were. He thrusted again, making you choke a little as you were forced deeper. As you pulled off to breathe, you sucked hard, making him let out a startled moan.

“Fuck yeah, you know how to treat a man, kitten.” His words made you suck a little harder as you began to feel more and more thirsty for his dick. From above you, he sighed in pleasure, seeming to get harder with every thrust. He pulled at your hair, sliding you off his dick and pulling you to your feet.

“Been a good girl to ya boy, now turn around,” he ordered, sternly but softly. You carefully obliged, turning to face the wall. He grabbed your hands, and thrusted you against the brick, pressing your face against the cold dampness of the building, his cock pressing against your skirt as he did. With one finger he pulled down your skirt, showing your, now transparent from the rain, white panties. His huge hand took one of your ass cheeks and caressed it softly, but with an air of excitement. Slowly his hand reached downwards as he licked his lips, reaching your pussy, and having a feel around.

“Now I know why ya gave into me so quick, kitten, you're so fuckin wet,” he whispered, shockingly close to your ear, giving you a scare. He let out a soft sigh as he slipped one finger into your wet pussy and started kissing your neck tenderly, licking up the rainwater in long, smooth strokes up towards your ear. You moaned softly as he fingered you, somehow getting all of your sensitive spots.

“You fuckin love that, huh, lil' bitch?” he sighed softly, fingering you deeper and forcing out a shocked gasp before slowly pulling out. You nodded in agreement, unable to let a single word cross your lips. He reached for his face and made sure you watched him lap up your juices left on his finger before pulling down your panties and gently touching your ass.

“Think ya can take this dick, kitten?” he asked, rhetorically.

“M-Maybe,” you moaned in reply as he rubbed the head of his dick on your entrance, slowly rubbing it up and down your cunt, making special care to rub against your clit as he went. When he got it, you jolted with pleasure, letting out a little cry as you did.

“I'll think about going slow with ya, then,” he said, slowly thrusting the head into you. Your suspicions were right; he was way too big for your tight pussy, but nonetheless, he slowly entered you, filling you up to the point that you didn't think he could go any further into you, but of course, he did. It hurt a little, but you liked it. One of his hands pressed against yours up against the wall, while the other one held your hip and slowly drove towards your clit. A slow, dominant growl of pleasure escaped Guzma's lips as he slid into you.

He started thrusting in pulling you closer and closer towards him as pulses of pleasure and pain jolted through you. He sounded so hot when he moaned and growled, and it just made you more and more desperate for him to use you. His hand reached your clit and started rubbing it with every thrust, making you moan loudly.

“Fuck yeah, ya like that darlin'?” he muttered past his moans. You nodded, and he picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and harder, and giving your clit the attention it deserves. His other hand reached down from the wall and caressed one of your breasts, playing with your nipple and making you bite your lip in pleasure.

It was almost sudden, but you felt yourself prepare to cum.

“G-Guzma, I'm gonna-” you moaned. He raised an eyebrow and began to slow down, taking his finger off your clit and taking long, deep thrusts.

“No fuckin way I'm lettin' you cum yet,” he growled, “turn around, darlin', lemme see that lovely face of yours.” You were put off, but you obeyed, turning around and shivering as the cold brick pushed against your back. His cock was throbbing and dripping with a mixture of your juices and rainwater, but he wouldn't let himself get carried away. He pressed both of your hands against the wall and pressed his lips against yours, forcing his tongue inside your mouth and playing with your senses. He tasted like an ashtray. The sudden ice cold of his medallion hit your chest as he bent down to your level, making your nipples perk up. He drew his lips away from yours, and slowly made his way onto your cheek, to your ear, then downwards, to the neck and collarbone, downwards to your nipples, crouching down as he licked one and played with the other with his fingers. You let out a sweet little moan as he played with you.

“P-please Guzma, I-I want to cum,” you begged. He looked up from your tits but ignored your pleas. After a little while of playing with you, he stood up and leaned over you.

“You wanna cum?” he asked, lifting up his shirt, “fuckin worship me.” He was well built, muscular, and covered in little love bites. You went straight back to his cock, but he lifted you up by the hair, directing you towards his chest. You kissed him from the waist upwards as he lifted his shirt to accommodate you. One of his nipples met your eye, and you were happy to oblige him, licking them tenderly and watching him bite his lip as you did. You had to stand on your tiptoes to reach his neck, but you managed, and as you did, he grabbed your chin and kissed you deeply and passionately, but with an air of violence, too.

“Aight, you earned it,” he said, his hand drifting through your sopping wet hair as he thrusted you to the wall, “but I'm going to use you until I cum, understand?” You nodded, somewhat desperately. He pulled you up so your crotch level met his, and lowered you onto him. The shock of his girthy cock in your sensitive pussy made you gasp, which slowly turned into a moan, then to a sigh as he slowly made you take his whole length. He licked his lips as he went deeper and deeper, fucking you slowly as you moaned. You felt yourself getting closer and closer as he rubbed against your clit with every thrust.

“I-I'm close...” you moaned. He smirked and carried on. With every thrust you felt him fill you and rub your body against his. You felt it build inside you, before suddenly you were sent over the edge, you came hard, harder than you'd ever came before. You had to let out a slow, raspy whine as your cunt tightened and pulsed around him. He let out a gravelly sigh as you did, getting quicker as he felt your juices filling your tight little cunt.

“Fuck yeah darlin', you came good,” he moaned, “ain't any risk of anythin, right?” You shook your head. He nodded; good. His thrusts became quicker and deeper, and from his raspy moans, he was getting closer and closer.

He began to slow, and suddenly you felt warmth fill your pussy as he came with a long sigh, followed by several satisfied grunts as he left every last drop inside you, making sure to empty himself into your dripping wet hole. Slowly he pulled out, admiring his cock, now covered in a mix of both of your juices. You let out a long, exhausted moan as he exited you and placed you down, making you stumble under your shakey legs. Pulling down his shirt and pulling up his trousers, he cast a cold look to you.

“Now fuck off,” he ordered, leaving you naked and in the rain. You hurried to get your shirt and bra, which was dangerously close to the glass doors. You covered yourself, before realizing what had just happened. Despite the utter hatred for your hormone-fuelled decision, there was a small part of you which wanted to stay...


End file.
